moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alro'elune
The City of Alro'elune, known as Frost Moon in Common, is a massive city built on the ground and among the trees. It is the capital city of Mistveil and takes up most of Verdant Isle. The House of Ashenfire rules the city with great magical might. Using the powers of frost and arcane to protect its borders from those who would wish to take the Great Flame of Elune, that has been placed within The Palace of Elune, a large palace built within and around the biggest tree on the isle. Architecture The great tree-houses of Alro'elune are truly a sigh to see. They are decorated with silver pillars and fortifications, that are straight and glimmering with the light of the moon. The hypnotic swirl of ramparts and impossibly high towers, designed to catch the light of the moon and break it to its component colors, which lies draped across its stones that are placed among the trees of the city. Curtains and rugs are made of fine woven silk. Banners of House Ashenfire and the Highborne Empire hang from every building and light post. The light posts are carved out of the oak of the forest and glow with the light of magic. At the base of the trees huge houses of stone and wood line the beautiful streets of smooth carved stone that curve to meet with elegant oak bridges that lead over the many sparkling canals flowing throughout the city. The Flame Oak and The Palace of Elune The Flame Oak is a massive tree in the far left of Verdant Isle, it is the largest of all the trees on the island of Mistveil. It is the same size as a Great Tree in Crystalsong Forest in Northrend. Built among this tree is The Palace of Elune, the main seat of power for the royal House of Ashenfire. The Palace is massive and encompasses the entire tree as well as many caves that weave under most of Verdant Isle. The Palace is the main place of worship for the elven moon god on the island of Mistveil. The Palace of Elune is made of shimmering silver, great logs of oak and perfectly carved walls of white stone. The finest silks of silver and red hang from the ceilings and walls of the palace. High cliff places of the ancient capital can be seen from the royal palace balcony. Large halls and hallways curve throughout the tree. The throne room of Princess Andruil Ashenfire, is built in the center of the great oak at the top of the tree. The tree that the palace is built upon is named The Flame Oak because the Great Flame of Elune is placed within the tallest tower of the palace, the tower juts out of the the snow covered leaves at the top of the tree, looking over all of Mistveil. The flame can be seen from most corners of Mistveil. Citizens of The Capital The silver and gold eyed elves of Alro'elune are the nicest people you will ever meet. They walk the peaceful streets everyday with a smile on their faces. The Highborne and Kaldorei that live in Alro'elune, practice their arts and studies freely among the common rabble of the city. The citizens of Alro'elune and the forest of Frostvale in general are all free to practice all arts of magic. The people worship the Moon Goddess, Elune, and thank her everyday for saving their lives during the sundering. Category:Highborne Empire Category:Cities Category:Highborne Locations Category:Mistveil Locations